Jack Sparrow und das Geheimnis von Atlantis
by MollyP
Summary: Meine erste Piraten-Fic - stört euch nicht an der Sprache, ich wollte es halbwegs original machen ggg


Jack Sparrow und das Geheimnis von Atlantis  
  
Von MollyP  
  
Disclaimer: Alle wiedererkannten Personen, Namen, Orte, etc. pp gehören irgendwem anderes. Wenn nicht einem Sterblichen, dann doch zumindest dem Herrn der Träume, der mich zu dieser Geschichte trieb. Oder so. (Zuviel Sandman gelesen in letzter Zeit =)  
  
Inhalt: Captain Jack Sparrow hat sein geliebtes Schiff, die ‚Black Pearl' wieder unter seinem Kommando und segelt einem neuen Abenteuer entgegen, wie immer verfolgt von Commodore Norrington, der noch einige Rechnungen mit ihm offen hat. Immerhin hatte er wirklich nie den Tag vergessen, an dem es ihm beinahe gelungen war, diesen Piraten zu hängen. Aber auch nur beinahe!  
  
Altersfreigabe: ab 12. Oder 13.  
  
Feedback: immer gern gesehen (sofern konstruktiv – Flamers ignoriere ich geflissentlich!), bitte richten an: Molly@thedarkarts.de  
  
Prolog  
  
„LAND! LAND IN SICHT!", rief der Matrose im Ausguck und schreckte damit die Mannschaft und Passagiere aus ihrem von unerträglicher Hitze herbeigeführten Trott.  
  
Lady Eagleton fächerte sich kühle Luft zu und ging zum Bug vor, um selbst das erste Mal Jamaika zu erblicken. Nun würde es nicht mehr lang dauern, bis ihr Schiff in den Hafen von Port Royal einlaufen würde. Und sie würde nach 5 Wochen auf See das erste Mal wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spüren. Den Boden, auf dem sie nun den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen würde.  
  
Sie vermisste England – die kühlen Winde, den Regen, die raue Wildheit der sanften Hügel im Süden und die schroffen Berge im Norden. Sie war viel herum gekommen, mehr als eine verheirate Frau es jemals hätte tun können.  
  
Nein, Lady Eagleton war unverheiratet, und das mit dreissig. Es gab genug Bewerber in ihrem Leben, doch war es nicht immer zuletzt ihr Onkel, der diese vertrieb. Sie wollte einfach nicht heiraten. Nicht diese Hofschranzen, von denen sie seit ihrer frühesten Jugend umgeben war. Und wenn sie einmal einen ‚erwachsenen' Mann traf, der sie interessierte, war dieser entweder bereits verheiratet, oder ihr Onkel schritt ein.  
  
Sie haßte ihren Onkel. Aus tiefsten Herzen. Seit ihr Vater, sein Bruder, verstorben war, kümmerte er sich um die Geschäfte und den Besitz der Familie. Ihre Mutter hielt das für angebracht, und jetzt, ein halbes Jahr nach deren Tod, mußte die junge Lady England verlassen. Als Entschädigung erhielt sie eine recht stattliche jährliche Apanage, allerdings nur unter der Voraussetzung, daß sie nicht mehr zurückkehrte.  
  
Und wohin sollte sie schon gehen? Es gab nur eine Person die sie kannte, die nicht in England lebte und mit der sie sich eine gemeinsame Existenz aufbauen können zu hoffen wagte. Ihr Bruder Jacob, eigentlich rechtmäßiger Lord of Eagleton, aber vor 15 Jahren heillos mit dem Vater zerstritten und enterbt worden. Das letzte Mal, als sie von ihm einen Brief erhielt, kam dieser aus der Karibik. Und das war auch schon über 10 Jahre her.  
  
Aber sie würde ihn schon finden. Dafür kannte sie ihn einfach zu gut. Gebannt schaute sie zum Horizont und konnte einen Streifen Land in der Ferne ausmachen mit hohen Klippen und mächtigen Palmen.  
  
‚Willkommen in der Karibik, Greta!', dachte sie grimmig und fächelte sich stärker zu.  
  
Kapitel 1 – Die Ankunft einer Dame  
  
„Governor! Governor Swan!", rief der Lakai mit dem Namen Horaz durch die Wohnresidenz des von Seiner Majestät ernannten Verwalters der britischen Kolonie Jamaika und störte diesen empfindlich beim Lunch.  
  
„Horaz! Wie oft schon habe ich dir gesagt, störe mich nicht beim Essen!", entrüstete sich Governor Swan und wischte sich die vom Brathuhn verschmierten Finger an einer Serviette ab.  
  
„Verzeiht, aber ihr wolltet in Kenntnis gesetzt werden, wenn die ‚Mary Sue' einläuft!"Horaz verbeugte sich tief und stieß mit seiner weißen Perücke fast an die Kante des Esstisches.  
  
„Ja, das wollte ich. Und?"  
  
„Sir, sie läuft jetzt ein!"  
  
Urplötzlich kam Bewegung in den Governor: „Mein Hut! Die Kutsche! Schnell, schnell!"Er warf die Serviette achtlos auf die Überreste seines Lunches und hastete Richtung Ausgang.  
  
Es geschah nicht oft, daß sich ein Mitglied des Hochadels in dieser entfernten Kolonie einfand, ganz besonders keine Dame. Außerdem hatte Lady Eagleton ihren Besuch bereits vor Wochen angekündigt und um Hilfe ersucht bei der Auffindung ihres Bruders.  
  
Governor Swan kam gerade noch rechtzeitig im Hafen an, um Lady Eagleton die Hand zu reichen, als diese von der Schiffsrampe trat. „Darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin der Governor dieser Kolonie und stehe ganz zu Ihren Diensten, Mylady!"  
  
„Sehr erfreut!", entgegnete Lady Eagleton und fächerte sich stärker Luft zu. „Ist es immer so heiß hier?"Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schritt sie ein paar Schritte weiter den Steg entlang und drehte sich dann wieder zu Swan um: „Ich nehme an, Ihr habt Euch bereits um ein Quartier für mich gekümmert, Sir."  
  
„Ja, Mylady. Ich war so frei, Euch in der Gästesuite meines Palais eine bescheidene Unterkunft einzurichten. Ich hoffe, daß dieses vorerst Euren Ansprüchen genügt."  
  
„Wir werden sehen, Governor. Aber ich bin nicht besonders anspruchsvoll.", antwortete Lady Eagleton und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen rang sie sich ein Lächeln ab. „Wenn Ihr mich bitte bald dorthin geleiten könntet – ich könnte sterben für ein Bad! Die sanitären Verhältnisse auf diesem Schiff waren... sagen wir mal: rudimentär."  
  
„Selbstverständlich, Mylady. Ich selbst mag auch keine Seereisen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an die Überfahrt, die meine Tochter und ich vor 9 Jahren hinter uns brachten. Wir griffen sogar einen Schiffbrüchigen währenddessen auf.", plauderte Swan munter drauf los und geleitete seinen hohen Gast zur Kutsche, in die man schon versuchte, daß Gepäck der Dame zu verstauen. Ohne Erfolg allerdings, ein weiterer Wagen mußte folgen, um das „Handgepäck"nach zubringen.  
  
Lady Eagleton ertrug das Geplapper höflich und nickte gelegentlich andeutungsweise lächelnd. ‚Hoffentlich habe ich Jacob bald gefunden und ein eigenes Haus. Dieser Schwachkopf redet und redet...', dachte sie entnervt und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ein heißes Bad, um den Staub und den sonstigen Schmutz der Reise abzuwaschen.  
  
„Ich war so frei, für heute Abend ein kleines Dinner zu Ihren Ehren auszurichten.", erklärte Governor Swan beim Eintritt in seinen Wohnsitz und lächelte breit.  
  
Lady Eagleton lächelte höflich: „Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen, mein Lieber. Für mich steht vor allem die Suche nach meinem Bruder im Vordergrund meines Aufenthaltes hier."  
  
Swan schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf: „Bisher war es mir noch nicht möglich, Genaueres über Euren Bruder in Erfahrung zu bringen, Mylady. Aber heute Abend werden einige Gäste vielleicht mehr dazu beitragen können. Es sind zwar vor allem Kaufleute, aber niemand kennt die Inseln so gut wie sie."  
  
Die Lady nickte und wurde langsam ungeduldig. WO war das BAD?  
  
„Außerdem erwarte ich Besuch von meiner Tochter mit ihrem... Ehemann und dem Vertreter der Admiralität in diesen Gewässern, Commodore Norrington. Ein äußerst fähiger Mann, um nicht zu sagen..."  
  
„Governor! Ich bitte Euch, ich bin erschöpft. Wir werden in den nächsten Tagen genug Zeit zum Plaudern haben!", unterbrach ihn die Lady, „Haltet mich bitte nicht für unhöflich, aber ich würde mich jetzt wirklich sehr gern zurück ziehen. Wenn Ihr mir bitte meine Unterkunft zeigen lassen würdet.."  
  
Swan verbeugte sich und winkte eines der Hausmädchen heran. „Ich werde Euer Gepäck zu Euch bringen lassen, sobald es eintrifft."  
  
„Das ist ganz in meinem Sinne, Governor. Und nun entschuldigt mich bitte!", erklärte die Lady fest und folgte ungeduldig dem Hausmädchen in ihre neuen Räume.  
  
~~~  
  
„Die ersten Gäste treffen ein, Mylady! Braucht Ihr noch Hilfe beim Umkleiden?", fragte Maggy, ihre speziell für sie abgestellte Zofe.  
  
Lady Eagleton blickte von den Papieren, die sie gerade studierte auf: „Oh, wie spät ist es?"Hastig stopfte sie ihre Lektüre in eine kleine Kiste, schloß diese ab und hängte sich den Schlüssel an einer Kette um den Hals. „Ja, ich bräuchte in der Tat Hilfe! Was trägt man um diese Jahreszeit hier zum Abend? Wäre das grüne Kleid passend, Maggy?"  
  
Maggy war froh, endlich einmal wieder einer Dame behilflich sein zu dürfen. Seid Miß Swan Mrs Turner war und mit ihrem Ehemann in einer Stadtwohnung wohnte, gab es für sie kaum noch Aufgaben außer Putzen und Wäsche waschen. Governor Swan ließ sich von Horaz bei der Garderobe helfen und wenn er nicht bald selbst wieder heiraten würde, wäre das für Maggy der Untergang. Außerdem war Lady Eagleton nach ihrem Bad wesentlich angenehmer geworden.  
  
„Ja, das Grüne wäre höchst passend, Mylady. Um nicht zu sagen: es hebt den modischen Standard in dieser Kolonie um Etliches!", entgegnete das Hausmädchen und ging hinüber zum Schrank, an dem das Kleid zum Lüften hing.  
  
„Ich hoffe, dann nicht zu auffällig zu sein, Maggy. Mir wäre es unangenehm, andere mit meiner Garderobe zu beschämen. Vielleicht doch eher das nachtblaue Kleid? In England ist dieses schon aus der Mode, aber ich mag es so sehr...", sinnierte die Lady und seufzte. ‚Provinz. Tiefste Provinz. Und das mir!'  
  
Maggy nickte: „Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylady. Aber ich sah vorhin auch ein sonnengelbes, daß Euch nicht weniger kleiden würde!"  
  
Lady Eagleton konnte sich eines Grinsen kaum erwehren. Dieses Hausmädchen war so angetan von ihren Kleidern, daß sie wohl bei der Auswahl keine große Hilfe sein dürfte. „Ich bleibe bei dem Grünen. Wenn sich eine der Damen heute daran stößt, soll es mir gleich sein. Ich komme direkt aus England und kann mir die eine oder andere Extravaganz wohl erlauben!"  
  
Mit vereinten Kräften bezwangen sie das Korsett und einige Minuten später war die Lady vollständig bekleidet und strahlte in Smaragdgrün. Die dunklen Locken hochgesteckt und für europäische Verhältnisse dezent mit Lavendelwasser parfümiert, betrat Lady Eagleton den Salon, in dem bereits einige Gäste warteten. Unter anderem auch die Tochter des Governors und ihr Mann, denen sie sogleich vorgestellt wurde.  
  
„Ich bin erfreut, Euch kennen zu lernen. Ihr Vater hat mir bereits von Euch berichtet!", begrüßte sie Elisabeth Turner und lächelte sie an, während Will ihr einen Handkuß gab.  
  
„Ich hoffe, nur das Beste!", lachte Will Turner und hakte sich bei Elisabeth ein – seit ihrem Abenteuer mit den Piraten waren die beiden unzertrennlich und zeigten dies auch öffentlich. Sehr zum Mißfallen von Commodore Norrington, der sich nun der Lady vorstellte.  
  
„Solch Schönheit wie die Eure haben diese Inseln schon lang nicht mehr gesehen, Mylady!", säuselte er und warf gleichzeitig einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Elisabeth hinüber. „Im Übrigen hat Governor Swan mich beauftragt, Euren Bruder ausfindig zu machen, konnte mir aber nur wenig über ihn berichten. Es wäre von Vorteil wenn Ihr mir noch etwas mehr über ihn erzählt, als nur seinen Namen, den er wahrscheinlich geändert hat, wie Ihr wohl bereits selbst vermutet habt."  
  
Lady Eagleton lächelte den Commodore offen an: „Nun, ich weiß leider auch nicht sehr viel über ihn, muß ich zugeben. Was ich weiß ist, daß er in seinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn nach einer Meinungsverschiedenheit mit meinem Vater aufbrach, um Abenteuer zu erleben. Sein letzter Brief an mich kam aus Kingston, doch das ist bereits einige Jahre her."Sie ließ sich von dem Commodore zu einem Sofa geleiten und setzte sich, während er neben ihr stehen blieb. Sie fuhr fort: „Allerdings gibt es sicherlich Einiges, was ihn unverkennbar macht: er achtete immer sehr auf sein Äußeres und pflegte kultivierten Umgang. Ich habe ein Bild von ihm, möchtet Ihr es sehen, Commodore?"  
  
„Sehr gern, Mylady!", antwortete Norrington brav und die Lady zog ein Medaillon aus ihrem Handbeutel. Es war eine Miniatur, die einen typischen Adligen in voller Pracht zeigte. Nur die dunklen Augen sprachen von einer gewissen Individualität der Malerei. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch: wenn die Lady wirklich glaubte, mit diesen spärlichen Informationen ihren Bruder zu finden, würde das Unternehmen recht erfolglos verlaufen. „Das ist in der Tat eine ganz vortreffliche Miniatur! Man sieht deutlich Eure Verwandtschaft! Natürlich ist er nicht so bezaubernd wie Ihr, doch Ihr habt die gleichen Augen!"  
  
‚Süßholzraspler! Die Miniatur ist nutzlos und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich!', dachte die Lady und lächelte: „Ihr beschämt mich!"  
  
Der Gong zum Essen kam genau im richtigen Augenblick und Lady Eagleton ließ sich vom Commodore aus dem Sitz helfen und zum Dinner geleiten. Dort mußte sie feststellen, daß er auch ihr Tischherr war und seufzte innerlich. Das Essen zog sich ewig und die Lady bekam wegen ihres Korsetts kaum etwas hinunter – entweder atmen oder essen hieß es in diesem Fall.  
  
Außerdem war das Tischgespräch höchst ermüdend. Einziger Höhepunkt war das Herumreichen der Miniatur, die Commodore Norrington veranlasste, doch keiner der über 20 Gäste schien ihn zu erkennen, wenn auch gewisse Ähnlichkeiten...  
  
‚Bla, bla, bla...', dachte die Lady und musterte interessiert das Ehepaar Turner, doch auch diese erkannten ihren Bruder nicht und sie stöhnte leise, was Will Turner, der neben ihr saß, zu besorgter Frage Anlaß gab: „Fühlt Ihr Euch nicht wohl?", flüsterte er ihr zu und die Lady war ihm dafür sehr dankbar.  
  
„In der Tat bin ich noch erschöpfter von der Reise, als ich annahm. Aber die Etikette gebietet es nicht, vorzeitig die Veranstaltung zu verlassen. Wenn ich auch nicht bös drum wäre, wenn sie bald enden würde!", flüsterte sie zurück und lächelte Elisabeth freundlich zu, die ihre Eifersucht kaum verstecken konnte.  
  
„Mrs Turner, ich würde Euch und Euren Gatten gern in den nächsten Tagen besuchen. Ich denke, Ihr habt vielleicht doch etwas anderen Umgang als die meisten hier und vielleicht, wenn ich Euch meinen Bruder noch einmal detaillierter beschreibe, erkennt Ihr ihn vielleicht als einen Eurer Kunden. Er pflegte stets nur bei den Allerbesten etwas zu erstehen und Schwerter waren schon immer eine seiner Leidenschaften!", versuchte sie Elisabeth weiter zu beschwichtigen und dies schien auch für den Moment zu wirken.  
  
Als der Abend endlich vorüber war, fiel Lady Eagleton erschöpft in ihr Bett und verfluchte alles und jeden, der ihr an diesem Tag begegnet war. Elisabeth Turner für ihre Eifersucht, Governor Swan für seine Geschwätzigkeit, Commodore Norrington für seine Schmeicheleien und den Rest der Gäste für ihre bloße Existenz. Nur Will Turner und das Hausmädchen Maggy schienen die einzigen echten Menschen gewesen zu sein.  
  
Mißmutig drehte sie sich auf die Seite und fiel in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Wird fortgesetzt! 


End file.
